


Invisible Lover

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hints of Wincest, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, casxdean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: Castiel is up to no good, in all the right ways. Hints of wincest.





	

Based off this photo I found on the interwebs(The photo is not mine! I did not draw that):  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e8/c4/25/e8c425b1d7380dcadd9429bfc4ace14e.jpg  
Castiel held back a chuckle as his lips pressed firmly into a reddening neck. Dean's skin was so warm and inviting. He could feel the hunter's pulse quicken when he let his tongue lick gently over the spot he'd just been kissing before biting against that perfect skin.  
   
“Are you sure you're okay Dean?” Sam asked again, noticing his brother's change in shade and the widening of his eyes.  
   
“I-I'm fine! Didn't, ah, didn't I say that already?” Dean struggled to keep his voice under control when he felt the bite on the back of his neck. What in the hell was Cas thinking!? His brother was literally right in front of them. Invisible or not, this was ballsy for the angel. Sam looked suspicious but continued his talk about the upcoming hunt, none the wiser to the fact that Castiel was currently pressed against his brother's back with hungry hands groping under his three layers to sun kissed skin. Dean coughed into his drink when one of those hands started to roughly rub against a already perked nipple. “What do you think your doing!?” Dean whispered frantically.  
   
“...Trying to have a conversation with you?” Sam answered, eyes squinting in confusion. Dean was being weird, even for Dean.  
   
“Your abs are quite impressive for a human...” Cas spoke in Dean's mind, subtlety pulling Dean' hips back until his ass pressed into his groin. It got another sharp inhale for Dean when he felt how hard he was. “It's very exciting.”  
   
“Dean?” Sam was starting to feel awkward at the face his brother was making and the way he was hunched forward.  
   
“Sit...” Dean cleared his throat. “We should get a seat...” Castiel, who was currently kissing and sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulder, grinned against the flesh.  
   
“Yeeeah...sure.” Sam stared at his brother a moment longer before shaking his head and walking toward an open booth. Dean took the opportunity, while Sam's back was turned, to shove the invisible Cas off and whisper.  
   
“I don't know what you're thinking, but enough is enough!” He gave a glare in the general direction he thought Castiel's face was and hurried after his Sammy. Cas only smiled wider.  
   
It was definitely not enough, and Dean was about to find that out.  
   
“So...” Dean started, trying to clear his lust fogged mind, and sat down on the other side of the booth seat Sam had chosen. He put his coffee down on the table and gave an apologetic smile. “What have you found out again?”  
   
Sam stared for a moment, trying to decide if his brother was really listening this time before he started. Dean seemed to actually be paying attention this time and even waved over a waitress to take their orders. “I'll just have a salad with a side of Italian dressing, please.” He heard the scoff it got from Dean.  
   
“It's breakfast, you big pussy.” Dean ignored the bitchface his little brother gave him and looked up to the blonde with a charming smile. “Yeah, I'll have some scrambled eggs with extra Ba-...” Dean's voice caught in his throat when he felt a pressure on his groin. It almost felt like a hand was rubbing his...Oh no.  
   
“Dean?” Sam's voice brought him back to focus.  
   
“Uh...E-extra bacon and HAM!” He yelped out, causing the young woman to jump. Castiel had decided that his hand wasn't quite enough, no, so he pressed his mouth roughly into jeans and over Dean's responding dick. “Hah! Hahaha...” Sam stared in worry at Dean's panicked laugh. “uh...Sorry...sorry...That's all I want.” He forced out, trying to push Cas off with his legs as the waitress walked away hurriedly.  
   
Castiel laughed on the inside. Getting under the table had proven difficult, since Sam's leg took up more than their fair share, but it was totally worth it to hear Dean now. He easily stopped Dean's attempt to remove him with his legs, placing a hand on one thigh and pinning it open. He, not so gently, bit at Dean's crotch and held in another laugh when he let out another yelp; Sam asking what was wrong only turned him on more. Apparently Castiel liked being watched. At least by the other Winchester. He easily unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's pants while the man stammered out a poor explanation to his brother. “You're getting so hard Dean. That makes me happy.” Cas spoke gently into the others mind. “I can't wait to have you in my mouth.” Dean didn't respond verbally, but his member twitched hard at that and grew under the black boxers.  
   
Dean prayed no one could see under their table while Castiel pulled him out of his underwear. “I really think you need to lie down Dean...” Sam gave another concerned look as he watched his brother's face heat up again, tears even appearing in the corner of his cloudy eyes. His breathing was increasing too, to near pants.  
   
“It-it-It's F-fine...I'm...fine.” Dean managed to get out, feeling Castiel's hand pumping him expertly. He had to place his head on the table, using his arms to shield his face, when Cas started to suck and nip at the base of his cock. Sam's hand wasn't expected on his shoulder, perfectly timed with the moment Cas swallowed him. “Ah!” The moan startled Sam but not as much as watching his brother's head snap up and lust filled eyes staring into his. Dean gripped Sam's wrist, causing the hand he'd placed on his shoulder to slip up to his heated neck. He swallowed hard at the sight, trying to keep a blush from spreading from his ears to his whole face.  
   
“Wh-what the hell is going on Dean?” He asked in a whisper, trying not to get the attention of anyone else. Lucky for them, the place was pretty much empty right now. It took Dean a moment to register what Sam had said. He was more focused on the mouth around his cock as it slid rhythmically up and down. Up and down. Oh god. His tongue pressed perfectly into the underside and Dean couldn't stop the small thrusts of his hips as Cas mouth fucked him in the middle of a Diner; right in front of his baby brother, whose hand he was currently pressing into his cheek desperately. Sam had really cool fingers and they felt so good on him. When it clicked that he was using his siblings hand in the middle of his sexploits he whined and quickly looked over to the boy. Sam didn't look disgusted as much as embarrassed and concerned...  
   
“S-sorr-ah!...Sorry Sammy.” He huffed out, reluctantly pushing those cold finger tips away from him. “I-It's Cas' fault. Blame him.” He growled out, but yelped soon after when Cas pressed his tongue into the tip and gave a love bite before swallowing him up again.  
   
“Cas?” Sam pulled his hand back, rubbing it slowly. To rid it of Dean's warmth and these odd feelings that came with it. “Castiel isn't even...” He watched his brother's movements and the way he quickly ducked one hand under the table to press against something, the other hand dug into the table as his head fell back against it. He was too afraid to look under the table, he was nearly positive his brother was jacking off, so he shifted his legs. When he came into contact with, what felt like, a solid figure between him(Castiel's waist and ass no doubt) he covered his own face to hide a full blush. He understood now.  
   
“Hello Sam.” Castiel spoke, even in his head the angel's voice sounded sex filled. “How are you today?”  
   
“Oh god.” He groaned, the situation catching up with him.  
   
“Oh...god.” Dean also groaned out about the same time, but for an entirely different reason. Castiel had picked up the pace and Dean was so close. The way Cas' throat closed tightly around him, the heat, the slight drag of teeth against his sensitive flesh...He gripped at dark hair, even if he couldn't see it, and tried to slam that pretty mouth down around him when he came, but Cas seemed to have other plans. Right before Dean was about to release, he let the hardened member go from his mouth. He heard Dean whine out in disappointment and frustration as he pulled maddeningly at Cas' head. He watched Dean's cock twitch and his hips thrust upward, but he only smiled while licking his swollen lips.  
   
“You should come to the restroom Dean...” It was the last thing he said before disappearing, Dean's grip on his hair turned into a clenched fist of nothing but air.  
   
“That fucking tease!” He panted out, trying to tuck himself back into his pants with minimal pain. He winced a few times. Sam still had his face covered. “S-Sam...I am going to...um-” Dean didn't get to finish because Sammy raised his other hand to wave him away.  
   
“Just go already!” You could hear the embarrassment in his voice, with a hint of want? Apparently Dean's moans had done a little more to his brother than expected? Or was Castiel saying unnecessary things? He shook it off for now, a little too focused on something else at the moment, and limped to the restroom.  
   
When Dean walked through the door he was immediately shoved by nothing into the closest stall, it slamming closed behind him. He was pressed up on the back of the toilet, one unseen hand wrapped firmly around his neck while another went to work on unbuttoning his jeans once more. “What the hell has gotten into ah...you Cas?” Dean questioned while his pant and boxers were yanked down to his knees. Castiel hooked his arm under Dean's left leg, pulling it up and out of his clothes completely before answering.  
   
“I want you, what's wrong with that?” Dean only moaned at the answer, feeling Castiel(who had placed a leg on either side of the toilet) press between his legs. He could feel the hardness rub repeatedly against his ass cheeks but could still see nothing.  
   
“This might work out better if...Jesus...if I could see you...don't cha think?” It was odd to watch his legs wrap around air and feel Cas releasing him to free his own erection. It was even weirder to feel that hot flesh on his inner thigh. Weird? Dean watched his cock jump back to life. Maybe a bit of a turn on too? Cas chuckled pulling up Dean's shirt and bending down to suck on a perky nipple. Dean watched in fascination as it seemed to twist gently and pull up into a sucking nothing own it's own.  
   
“I think you like this more than you'll admit.” He said when releasing the, now wet, nipple. “We can stay like this for a while and see what happens.” Dean flinched out of surprise when chapped lips pressed against his own. His hands did what they always did when Castiel kissed him and went to run through thick, currently invisible, locks. His eyes were closed, but he'd bet money this had to be one hell of a site. That mischievous tongue quickly dominated his mouth while hips enthusiastically grounded against his. Their trapped erections making wonderful friction.  
   
“Ah! Ah...Cas...ah...” Dean gasped out when the two separated for him to breathe, his legs wrapped tighter around those lovely hips as they increased the pace. Castiel latched onto Dean's neck, taking two of his finger and pressing them to Dean's pouty lips. On instinct the green eyed hunter took them into his mouth and sucked, making Cas grunt and thrust roughly against the man in excitement. Dean held onto the edges of the toilet tank tightly while he covered Cas' fingers in a thick layer of saliva, knowing what was coming next. When his mouth was empty once more, he leaned forward and tried to figure out where Cas' collarbone was. Ending up near his ear instead, Dean made sure to moan Cas' name before kissing and sucking knowing it'd drive the angel crazy. As he thought Castiel growled pulling back from the other far enough to spread Dean's ass and slide in both slick fingers at once. It got a hiss from his lover, who took a swing at him and missed.  
   
“Ass, that hurts!” He ground out before it tapered off into a whine and his head fell back against the wall. Castiel leaned over and kissed his knee gently in apology. The two had sex last night and thought Dean could take a little less prep, but apparently not. His muscles squeezed tightly at the intrusion and it made his knees weak that that would soon be his cock. Cas slowly moved his fingers inside, watching Dean's abs flex as he thrusted against him and his dick leak. He had to lick his lips and take a few breaths, he was getting too excited and could just come from watching Dean fuck his fingers. When the bathroom door opened and a man walked in Dean stiffened, his face becoming panicked. Castiel smiled wide when Dean bit into his own lip to keep from moaning as Cas continued to pump and scissor him with his fingers. One of Dean's legs shoved into his ribs, lucky hit since he couldn't be seen, and the other gave a blush filled glare. The glassy green eyes and the flushed face made for quite the sight.  
   
“You're so beautiful.” He wasn't sure if it was the sincerity in his tone or the fact that Dean really wanted some relief, but the hunter's face softened immensely and he closed his eyes to continue thrusting softly onto the fingers inside him. The man only had to urinate and was gone as quickly as he came, none the wiser to what was going on in the stalls.  
   
“Enough already!” Dean said when he was sure the two were alone. “Take your fingers out...I want...” Dean flushed once more, looking away even though he couldn't see the other, and huffed out...”I want your cock inside me...” He leaned forward, his head landing under Cas' chin. “And...I-I want to see you.” Dean mumbled while lifting his head up, not able to admit that watching Castiel find release inside him was the biggest turn on of all.  
   
His eyes grew wide when he was kissed so hard that he was shoved back against the wall and entered at the same time, a sweaty and flushed Castiel appearing before his eyes. He kissed Dean from his face to his chest in appreciation while the other got used to the quick filling. It stung but not for very long, wrapping his legs tighter around the other once more and pushing off the toilet tank to wrap his arms over strong shoulders. He wondered if Cas would have a problem holding him, but he guessed not as the angel turned them around and pressed his lover against the stall door. He didn't waste anytime, gripping onto the top of the door and thrusting into that tight ass. Dean held on tight, fingers digging into shoulder blades as he was fucked thoroughly. If anyone walked in, Dean no longer cared. He made sure to leave hickey at ever inch of flesh he could reach for the next several minutes until Cas hit that sweet spot inside him a few times, making him shout and come all over his button up shirt and blue tie.  
   
“Coming...without me touching you...That's...ahhh...cheating...!” Cas growled while Dean lazily cupped his face and laid his forehead against his angel's to watch his face contort as he fell over the edge too. The two slide to the floor while sharing a passionate kiss.  
   
\---------------------------------------15 minutes later----------------------------------------------  
   
Dean happily scarfed down his cold breakfast, Castiel sitting close to him with one arm thrown over the booth around Dean. Sam still had a blush on his face while Cas stared at him knowingly. When he got the nerve to look up, Cas only gave a crooked grin and a wink.  
   
“You should join us next time Sam.”  
   
“Sammy?” Dean swallowed his eggs and tilted his head. “You're red as a beet again?” He said in concern.  
 


End file.
